


winner

by rasyalleva



Series: satu bukan dua: sama lebur sama binasa [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2006 FIFA World Cup, Comfort, Heartwarming, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Bukan pertempuran di darat, laut, atau udara; hanya kemampuan mengocek bola.





	winner

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_I thought you were my friend._

 

* * *

 

Germany mendatangi Italy yang masih mengatur napas, terengah-engah, tak sanggup untuk berjalan barang selangkah pun juga. Sebenarnya ia merasakan hal yang sama, namun kini, semua sudah berakhir, dan kelelahannya berganti dengan kemarahan tidak terima, membuatnya ingin sekali meneriaki Italy tepat di muka. "Kamu tahu terima kasih enggak, sih? Hah?!" ditariknya kerah Italy.

"Sumpah, Germany, aku enggak ada maksud untuk bersikap enggak tahu terima kasih!" Italy melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman kerah yang dilakukan Germany, dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, sikap permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya. "Enggak ada maksud sama sekali buat mendepakmu keluar dari lapangan ini! Sungguh!"

"Kamu bilang apa pun, ya, sama saja! Kamu ini menyebalkan sekali tahu, enggak? Kirain kamu ini temanku!"

"Aku ini masih temanmu, Germany, tetapi, 'kan, ini pertandingan, dan serius, aku juga enggak menyangka kalau selisih antar gol pertama dan gol kedua itu hanya dua menit! Di tiga menit terakhir babak perpanjangan waktu pula![1] Kamu percaya, enggak, sih?!" seakan amnesia mendadak, sorot mata Italy berubah cerah, lupa rasa lelah. "Aku bisa! Aku menang!"

Germany pengin sekali balas berteriak, namun kegembiraan Italy tertular padanya. Ia menarik napas, lalu mendesah panjang. Sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak lebih dari setengah abad yang lalu; lengah di saat-saat terakhir. Kini pun tak ada bedanya. Parah lagi sekarang, musuh yang pantang ia biarkan menang bukanlah dari pertarungan armada laut atau pesawat udara, melainkan kemampuan mengocek bola, itu pun ia berhadapan dengan kawannya.

Ia mengendurkan kepalan tangannya. Sebelah tangan terangkat tinggi, dan diacaknya kepala Italy keras-keras. "Iya," Germany menyunggingkan senyum, puas sendiri dengan hasil acakannya yang membuat rambut Italy berantakan, "kamu menang[2]."

[1] Hasil pertandingan Jerman dan Italia pada babak semi final FIFA 2006  
Jerman dan Italia 0 - 2 pada babak perpanjangan waktu. Oleh Fabio GROSSO di menit ke 119 dan Alessandro DEL PIERO di menit ke 120+1

[2] Italia menjadi pemenang FIFA 2006

  
Source: [FIFA](fifa.com)


End file.
